game_of_thrones_the_age_of_seven_kingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Signature Houses
These are the Signature Houses of The Age of Seven Kingdoms, those who are made up of characters belonging to the player. House Name: House Drallion Sigil: Black sun over a red stained sand Words: He Who Endures, Conquers Players/Characters: * Jacob: Rylo Drallion: Head of House * Blake: Valren Sand Body guard of house Drallion * Solana Sinclair: Maerona Steward/diplomat * Keith: Adrian: Internal affairs and scout of House Drallion * Matt: Maester Giles Dryland, Maester of House Drallion Ties+ Charlotte Kippax: Married into House Sanguineous ' ' Order Name: '''The Night's Watch '''Sigil: Black Words: '''Sword in the Darkness '''Players/Characters: * Symon: Lord Commander Aegon Valeryon of the Night's Watch ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'House Name: '''Sanguineous '''Sigil:' Two Headed Raven against a Blood Moon Words: Rise And Rise Again Players/Characters: * Jackson: Titus Sanguineous (Retired) - Former King of the Riverlands * Corwin: Asher Storm - Bastard Son * Charlotte: Ellaria Drallion-Sanguineous - Queen of the Riverlands, Head of House * Devin: Maester Torstein - Archmaester of the Citidel * Luc: Sir Emanuel Prain - Lord Commander of the Kings Guard ' ' ' ' House Name: House Cairn Sigil: Masculine and feminine arm interlocked in an arm wrestle position, red on creme Words: Through Strength in equality, we both bear the burden Players/Characters: * Nathan: Lord Samuel Cairn : Head of House * Dan: Castus - Mater of the Kennels * Scott: Kader Cairn - Former Pit Fighter, Lord Cairn's younger Brother * Beau: Wiliam Cairn, Lord Cairn's second son, Master of the Hunt * Ned: Kace Manderly, Fast Talking Banner Lord ' ' House Name: House Heimdell Sigil: Grey helmet on a shield over crossed swords in front of diagonally split white and azure background. Words: Reborn in Steel Players/Characters: * Michael: Raaf Heimdell - Master of Smallfolk Head of the House * Cotessa: Josephine Lannister Heimdell - Lady of the House * Dallas: Varro Lyriq - Sworn Sword * Tamala: Sandraline - Miracle Working Septa ' ' ' ' House Name: '''House Gaunt (Banner House to House Heimdell) '''Sigil: '''Horizontally split blue over green, a castle in the foreground below a raven on the wing. '''Words: '''Force Unyielding, Will Unbroken '''Player/Characters * Cameron Stewart: Alberet Gaunt - Famed General, Lord of House Gaunt * Lily: Nym (Formerly House Cairn) - Wildling Huntress, Landy of House Gaunt *Jack: Maester Jogan - Scholar of the Occult, friend of a bear ' ' ' ' House Name: Blacktyde Sigil: Vairy vert and sable Words: With Salt and Iron Players/Characters: * Andrew McCulloch: Lord Aaron Blacktyde: Head of House (Deceased) * Nick Whitman: Caylus Blacktyde, High Priest * Stephen Connors: Horrus Blacktyde: Former Maester * Owen Sillence: Victarion Blacktyde: Rock solid bad ass from the means streets of detroit. * Maddie Black: Marion Blacktyde, Heir of Lord Blacktyde, Head of House Blacktyde * Gavin Earl: Grit, Sworn Sword to Victarion, known by those in House Blacktyde as Sir Blacksand. ' ' (Former) House Name: The Red Temple Sigil: Flaming Red Heart over Black Field Words: The Night is Dark and Full of Terrors Players/Characters: * Justin: Quorro of Lys (Retired) - Prophetic Red Preist * Kylie: Iona of Lys (Retired) - Miricle Working Red Preistess * Elise: Maya - Peasant Girl taken in by the temple * Steph: Seraphim (Retired) - Compelling Blind Priestess ' ' ' ' House Name: House Pellinore Sigil: '''11 Gold stars arranged 1, 2, 3, 2, 3 on a Azure feild '''Words: Players/Characters: * Fletcher: Tor Pellinore (Formerly Red Temple) * Becca: Aelinor Sanguineous (Formerly House Sangunious) * Katrina: Bernice Flowers __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Houses